


Dreaming from the Waist 想入非非

by feyblues



Series: Snape of St. Brutal's [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyblues/pseuds/feyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在离开圣布鲁特斯的短暂自由之中，Severus发现肉体之欢——虽然不能根除无聊——但也不失为某种权宜之计。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming from the Waist 想入非非

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Delphi's the Snape of St. Brutal's series.  
> Link：http://archiveofourown.org/series/55644

1975年的夏天简直热得荒唐。气温高达二十大几摄氏度，天空被厚厚的云层遮盖，日子显得黏湿又漫长。Severus朝米勒巷的一所房屋行进的时候，被明亮的日光刺得眯起了眼睛。几个邻居开着大门坐在屋前的台阶上，除去这些人，这条小巷就是空荡荡的一片了。

 

  
Severus无论如何还是选择了走这条路，一会儿之后，他伸手拉开大门上的栓，穿过一个窄小的花园，来到Ray Fothergill家的后门。

 

  
他轻轻地扣了扣门。其实这里有一把备用钥匙，就在一盆枯死的秋海棠下面，但是这可不是他应该知道的。屋里的脚步声渐行渐近，接着门被打开——仅仅是一条缝，看清楚门外站的是谁以后，Ray赶紧把他放了进来。

 

  
屋子里面闷得要死。别人家都已经把窗户打开通风了，有电扇的人更是让它们转得没日没夜，但是在这儿，所有的一切都严封不动。墙上的气汗水闪着微光，就像Ray同样汗湿的脑门儿。

 

  
“我们这儿有橘子汁。”Ray说。

 

  
这个“我们”，Severus懂得，指的显然不是他们俩，而是Fothergill自己的家庭。Ray说这种话的时候听上去格外地蠢。

 

  
“好的，”Severus说道。在家里他只有白水可喝，而且即使是从冷水龙头里放出来的水都是微温的。

 

  
Severus靠在台子上从杯内取饮时，发现Fothergill家的那套杯子和Severus父母所用的是一样的，绿色厚底，购自伍尔沃斯。电话铃响起，Ray跟着一跃而起。

 

  
“我——”Ray结结巴巴，从Severus看向电话机，又从那儿再看回来。

 

  
Severus耸耸肩，带着饮料踱到外面的会客厅。他偷听着Ray这边说的话，直到认定这一通电话是关于工作的，就丧失了兴趣。他晃荡着走下走廊，朝浴室里看了一眼——想象要是去里面冲个凉将会多么舒爽——然后他又扫视了女儿的房间，还有儿子的。

 

  
他不知道那个儿子叫什么，也吃不准对方为何暑假没回来住。房间里同时显得整洁又灰尘满满，就像是有人数周之前来这儿打扫过，但是之后又把它搁置在那儿吃灰一样。Severus好奇到底发生了什么：一场争吵？抑或是一场事故？他想，更有可能的是，鉴于厨房桌面上有张寄自德国的明信片，那个儿子仅仅是在外出旅游而已。

 

  
Severus从没有去过比爱尔兰更远的地方，不过他想自己应该会喜欢旅行的。可以先从法国开始，虽然只有没去过西班牙的人才会去法国。然后，等他大一点了，就可以去一些更加有趣的地方，好比埃及或者美国。  
儿子房间里的书架上有一些书，Severus走进去查看了它们：《森林王子》、《金银岛》、《海军上尉霍恩布洛尔》、《悉达多》，还有一堆过期的《雄鹰》。他早已不再关注Ray的那通电话，所以他听到Ray的声音出现在自己身后的时候微微震惊了一下。

 

  
“别在这儿，成吗？”Ray说，在门外犹豫不决，看上去不怎么自在。

 

  
Severus盯着他看了他一会儿。Ray不愿意直视他的眼睛。他喝完了饮料，把杯子放在旁边的桌子上。然后他在床的边缘坐下，看着身下床罩的褶皱围绕着他坐的地方四下散开。这下子Ray无论如何都得把它重新弄平了，要是他不想让妻子发现什么异样的话。

 

  
“我喜欢这些海报，”Severus说，他躺在床上，从上至下打量着那一堵墙。歌手和足球明星。  
他用眼角的余光看见Ray的手在门边上蜷起，嘴唇紧抿。

 

  
Severus让一根手指在自己衬衣的扣子之间来回滑动，双膝分开，并没有起来的意思。

 

  
“你可以操我，要是你想的话。”

 

  
Ray犹豫道：“真的？”

 

  
Severus做出一种正在深思熟虑的表情，实际上关于这个问题他已经考虑得有一会儿了。在学校里他从来没有干过这个，但是在现在机会来了，为什么不呢？他隔着裤子摩擦着自己，接着解开扣子，拉开拉链。

 

  
“真的，”他说，心跳开始加速，“来吧。”

 

  
“等一下，”Ray说完就赶紧冲了出去。

 

  
Severus听到浴室的地面吱嘎作响，一个抽屉被匆匆打开。在学校的时候，那些有胆量尝试肛交的男孩子用过黄油，他们把它塞进鞋子的顶端，好偷运回去。

 

  
Severus拉下裤子和短裤，把它们踢走，放任其在地上皱成一团。黏湿的皮肤接触到空气的感觉很不错，所以他把自己的衬衫连同袜子都脱了下来。

 

  
他躺在那里，懒洋洋地撸着自己，直到Ray带着一罐凡士林和一条毛巾回到这里。

 

  
这种事儿他总是听旳比看的多。有两次他被两个比他大一点的男孩付了香烟，作为交换他得帮对方在一个盥洗室放哨。其他时候他也瞥见过一二，简短、黑暗、毫无尊严的一阵挺进。他男孩时期发现的维多利亚色情小说早已把整个过程都巨细靡遗地描述了出来，可是在那一刻，一切的文字在现实面前都显得苍白无力、语焉不详。通过支离破碎的书页，Severus也读过不少同性读物。在以往，当局会因为鸡奸罪把人送上绞架，那就跟偷窃和谋杀一样严重。

 

  
Ray急急忙忙地脱去了衣物，把自己撸硬。当他跪在Severus双腿之间的时候整个床都吱嘎作响，Severus只好不舒服地把自己弯折成两段。他本该趴在床上的，他想，但是他想看清楚都会发生些什么。Ray放在他大腿上的的手又湿又冷，而这双手正让自己更大幅度地曲起。

 

  
他腿上的肌肉在跳动，他并不确定自己是否喜欢这个姿势，但是不想承认自己是第一次。因为只要他想，之前肯定就会有过，甚至还会因此收到报酬。

 

  
他饶有兴味地看着Ray用几乎半罐子凡士林涂满自己的茎身。这种气味让他回忆起了圣布鲁特斯的医疗室，那里面有着消毒纱布和漂白麻布。当他感到有一点冰冷、黏湿的东西沾上自己的后穴时，不禁畏缩了一下。而Ray似乎并没有注意到，兀自粗重地喘息。

 

  
并不痛，或者说不是那么痛。第一次的挺进古怪又滑溜，不过被人打开的感觉把他给……吓坏了。他感到了一个烫热、抽动的压力，就像是你自己把手指抠进喉咙来造成作呕反应一样。那种压力在Ray完全进入他的时候增强了，有那么一小会儿他感觉自己就要吐出来，但又不完完全全是那么糟。这更像是他骑着沃尔特穿越布莱克浦时胃部上下颠簸的感觉。

 

  
他觉得自己喜欢这样，与书中所写不同，这种感觉准确来讲并不算令人愉快，但是他喜欢有点难以呼吸的感受，还有Ray发出的咕哝声和床嘎吱嘎吱的声响——开始很缓慢，之后加快，直到一切彻底变成了他曾经隔着门或者薄墙听到的声音。压力并没有减轻，但是当他同时触摸自己的时候，这感觉上去颇为有趣，甚至是令人陶醉。他想知道自己腹内的脏器有没有随之移动。

 

  
“操，”Ray啐道，他的嗓音比Severus所听过的任何时候都更为低沉粗哑，甚至算上自己第一回吸他老二的那回也是如此。Ray狠命地撞击着他，把自己推挤的更深。

 

  
凡士林正在融化，向下流到Severus的尾椎骨处，在那儿与汗水混合在一起。他闭上眼睛咬着嘴唇为自己手淫。达到高潮消耗的时间比平常更长一点，但他也觉得最终释放的比原来更为猛烈，他从喉咙内发出一声呻吟，双肩深深陷入床垫里。

 

  
之后他就那样躺着，感受着血液随着脉搏一跳一跳地泵上了自己的指尖，还有胃部。他任由身体上下颠簸，一边还计数着秒数，七十二秒之后，Ray的五官随着最终的释放扭曲纠结在一起。床大声呻吟了最后一声，接着小声低吟了两声。  
“操，”Ray又骂了一句，粗喘着。

 

  
让一根阴茎从自己身体里拔出来出乎意料地要比插进去时难过很多。压力随着Ray的推出减轻了，但是去留下了一阵钝痛和一点叫人不安的潮湿感。Severus放下自己颤抖的双腿，揉了揉眼睛。

 

  
电话响了。

 

  
“该死，“Ray骂道，他从床上跃下的速度几乎是要把整张床给掀翻。他在奔去厨房的大半路程里都在笨拙地给自己套上裤子。

 

  
Severus三心二意地听着，心想要是Ray得到了一份新工作的话，今天中午就不会再有什么消遣了。他的双手都沾满了精液，他把这些白浊全部揩到了枕套的内侧。他捡起衣物穿戴好，对着加剧的疼痛皱皱眉。接着他走回了厨房，路过正夹着电话试图把一个小纸片按在墙上记笔记的Ray——出门走进了后花园。

 

  
他在后门的台阶上停顿了一下，看向天上明亮的太阳，手指在大腿上敲击着鼓点。想要从那盆枯海棠花盆下面拿走钥匙的欲望如同长了牙齿一般深深嵌入他的皮肉。但是不能，他想，强迫自己把手收回口袋里接着走。他们发现钥匙不见之后只会换把锁。

 

  
回家的路上，太阳无情地灼烧着他。他感到很奇怪，但不仅仅是因为下面那里凡士林和精液的混合物滑溜溜地流到了大腿上，每走一步都会扰人的很。他朝掌心里啐了一口，把双手对在一起摩擦，然后全部揩在裤子上。走到角落的一个商店，他放慢脚步，想要一个冰淇淋或者一瓶软饮，但是身上一分钱也没有，况且这儿的人都认识他，会把他盯得紧紧的，因此他只好继续往前走。

 

  
回到家，他看见门被支着打开，好让微风窜进去，他母亲在客厅里。那儿光线昏暗，厚重的窗帘被拉上，电视机里散发出的光线漂洗着她苍白的脸庞，Severus闻到了白酒干燥的气味。他母亲在他回来时从电视机上移开视线，然后又把注意力重新转移回节目。

 

  
Severus靠在门框上，看着她。

 

  
“有事？”她问。

 

  
他耸耸肩，“我不太舒服。”

 

  
她又看了看他，眼中闪动着怀疑。他猜想对方是不是和自己一样清清楚楚闻得到Ray的须后水味。

 

  
“嗑药了？”她说，但听上去没有问题本该表现的那么生气。

 

  
“没。”

 

  
“别对我撒谎。”她说。

 

  
他翻了个白眼，“真没有。”

 

  
她的表情松软下来。“有可能你是出去给晒得中暑了。去敷块冷布在脑门上躺一会儿，然后我们吃午饭。”

 

  
他什么也没说，闭上眼睛感受身后从门外吹进来的微风。或许他该剪剪头发了，他想，又或许他只是发了个烧，他忆起母亲凉凉的手掌覆上自己的眉头一——彼时他年纪尚小，母亲还会触摸自己。他想躺下来听一会儿电视。

 

  
“Severus，”他母亲疲惫地说，“你到底病没病。”

 

  
他睁开眼睛，想着如果告诉她自己被一个男人强上了，对方该作何反应。她可能会觉得很难过——要是她真的相信自己，就该是那样。但是他吃不准。她并不蠢，很有可能自己会被送至格里莫儿童之家，在那里厕所都没有门。

 

  
Severus闭着嘴巴，觉得没什么好说，他默默地把自己与墙体剥开，上楼走向自己燥热的房间。在那儿他脱下衣服，穿着短裤躺在床罩上，看天花板上苍蝇嗡嗡乱飞，直到他的眼皮发沉，让睡眠偷走了余下的上午时光。


End file.
